Crying,Waiting,Hoping
by TheClassicCanvas
Summary: Being ignored all his life left Matthew broken-hearted and sad. But when he finds himself in a hospital next to his favorite singer. He can't help but cry.But little did he know that his favorite singer was going to change his life around and make him happy. Is this friendship or more than that? Hetalia doesn't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1: My Idol

**A/N: First off this story was in my head for the longest now and I had to get it out. To be honest I love the plot and I bet you guys will too so here is the character clarification :**

**Gilbert B.: age-21**

**Is a singer in this fanfic **

**Matthew W.: age-19**

**Is basically ignored by his whole family but learns to live through it **

**And well that's it and be prepared for some feels for Matthew **

**Now read away ! **

Matthew was alone on a snowy day. He was lost and ran far from home. The malevant way his father spoke to him about how he is a disgrace made him cry and regret the day he was born. No one really paid attention to Matthew. If they only knew, he was such a benign child. He cared for all types of animals and people who were nice to him. But come to think of it he never had friends. He only had an obnoxious brother who got all the attention and cause of that Matthew hates him. Matthew dropped to his knees and sobbed…

He hated the way he was quiet, he hated the way people unnoticed him, and he especially hated the way his brother got all the attention. Even his own brother ignored him. Why me? What did I ever do to this world to deserve this punishment? All I want is people to notice me, to say hi, to wave back, or even to look my direction and nod. Maybe I'm just being selfish and this is my punishment. I…I just don't know anymore. All I want is to be loved by somebody who loves me for me, my ways and personality… I wish I was at least noticed by someone or something. I don't care how long that'll take I'll wait and hope for the best…

**Gilberts P.O.V**

I was walking in New York City finally coming back from a concert. I swear that was the loudest my awesome fans had ever screamed. But who wouldn't love me the most awesome person around! Though it was tiring…I needed some time for me. I loved the way the snow fell and glistened as it melted on the sidewalk below. It was getting colder so I went inside a small café, and tried to hurry and get my hot chocolate without being trampled by fans. As I walked outside I took a few steps forward and drank my hot chocolate when I heard a noise. I looked towards the direction of the noise and found a dimly lit alley. I made sure nobody was watching as I went closer to the noise. The more I went closer the more I heard muffled cries. I blinked a couple of times to get used the dimly lit place. To my surprise, I see a young girl… no a boy barely having anything warm on. It was to freezing to be dressed like this. This boy had a thin long sleeve shirt on with pajama pants on and some socks. I went closer to help this boy only to hear even louder cries.

"Are you okay…?" I asked calmly not hoping to scare the poor boy.

"Eh… "This boy turned his head around and slowly looked up.

"I um… said are you okay, I'll leave if you want." I could see tears forming at the end of his eyes. To be honest I didn't want to leave.

"NO! ... P-Please don't leave m-me…" He started crying again and crawled to where I was. He whispered quietly but loud enough for me to hear him. "Everybody l-left me…ignored me … t-they treated me as if I was n-nothing."

I was baffled what do they mean they ignored him…" what do you mean?" He looked in my direction with a small smile and closed eyes. "You're the f-first person who has n-noticed me and talked t-to me and I am g-grateful… t-thanks but I'll be going now"

He was getting up to walk when he just suddenly collapsed. Eyes wide I went to help him. Now realizing his skin was pale and his lips were blue. "Birdie don't die on me awesome Gilbert when we just only met and I promise I won't leave."I whispered quietly. I don't know why but there was something special about him and I had to know what. I quickly grabbed him up (bridal style) and ran to the nearest hospital. Luckily there was one really close by. I quickly signed him in and waited for the nurse to come out. In my state of panic, I called my 2 best buds Francis and Antonio. Oh please pick up…

"Hola Gil how are you doing!"

"Come to the hospital now!"

"Oh no lo que pasó are you okay?"

"Yes… but hurry up and bring Francis. Now!"

"Si…"

I hope that boy is okay he didn't look that well plus he was crying. I didn't get to know him and he looked nice. "Excuse me sir are you Gilbert Beilschmidt?" I turned around to see a nurse with a smile on her face. "Yes is he okay?" I said I little bit too quickly. She chuckled "He is very fine he is a matter of fact up right now. Plus he looked sad." I was going cheer him up no matter what."But in order to see him, I need to know how in anyway you are related to him unless you're his lover." I didn't know what to say. What do I say oh I got it! "Of course I am his lover and I love him dearly!" The nursed looked at me and started to smile "Well go cheer him up lovebird…" Then she turned around and waited for me to follow her. We arrived at room 324. "I'll leave you to it!"The nurse just disappeared as I turned my head around. I opened the door slightly and quietly to find the boy sitting up looking out the window and at the moonlit sky.

"Hey there birdie!" I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me. "How are you feeling?"

The boy jumped and turned around with wide eyes. His eyes then went back to their normal self and he smiled as he realized it was just me.

**Matthews P.O.V**

I was getting up to walk out the alley ,when I say my vision fade to black and my legs became weak then I just suddenly collapsed. I remember hearing a faint whisper as I drifted to the unconscious. The next thing I know I woke up in a room. It smelt of medicine and chlorine it really gave me a headache. I looked around to see myself hooked up to machines. Then I just remembered I was unconscious when I collapsed. I started to think about how I ended up in here. Then the image of my father yelling at me made me grimace. Why did he hate me? What did ever do to you? I looked at the moon outside for the answers but was greeted with none. I hope that boy didn't forget about me. Oh yeah he is famous and has schedules to pertain to. To be honest he was my idol. So when I saw him in the alley with me I was happy and I cried. I really wanted him to be by my side and comfort me. But I guess it's too late for that now. I smiled a warm smile. I haven't smiled in years since I was a 5 year old. I was about to cry over joy that I met the Gilbert Beilschmidt when all of a sudden-

"Hey there birdie!"A familiar voice asked me. It actually scared me cause of the loudness plus I was way off into my thoughts. . "How are you feeling?"

I turned around to find my idol and I smiled that warm smile even bigger. I wanted to jump up and run to give him a hug. But I can't. When I realized he walked closer to me and was like 2 feet from me. "I'm fine! Thank you so much for being there for me even when you didn't know me!" I started crying but these where different tears. These tears where straight out of happiness and my heart kept beating quickly and I pulled him into a hug. I swear I was smiling like an idiot.

The boy astonished replied"I'm happy to hear that too but who are you and I am-

"Yes I know who you are the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt and you're my idol that's how come I'm crying now over happiness though. Oh! And I'm Matthew Williams. I swear I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh wow that's nice to know and do you mind if I called you birdie?" I felt heat rush to my face as I was pulled into another hug except tighter. "Yes I don't mind…"

"Well then Birdie do you remember what you said to me." He asked quietly.

"About what?" I was too confused. Then he leant closer into me and spoke into my ear softly. When he spoke it sent shivers down my spine.

"You told me don't leave and when you fainted I whispered to you that I'll never leave you and I promised that. You are truly something special!"

Then just when I realized it I heard the room door being slammed open. I heard someone shout in a French accent "Qu'avons-nous ici look at those two lovebirds!" That's when I quickly turned around.

**A/N: Sorry had to leave it at a cliffhanger but you will love the reactions though. I will put when matthew finally explains everything to gilbert which leads to something else im not telling you guys don't want to spoil it for you!**

**Translations:**

**Spanish:**

**Hola: hello**

**Oh no lo que pasó: oh no what happened**

**Si: yes**

**French:**

**Qu'avons-nous ici: What have we here**

**Well that's all I hoped you liked it so far . Reviews are welcomed.**

**First review receives a shoutout in my next chapter plus a cookie. LOL**

**Adios amigas and amigos **


	2. Chapter 2: Escape my misery pt1

**Matthew P.O.V**

That's when I quickly turned around. Love birds? I felt heat rush to my face quicker than normal. Eh…? Well to tell the truth I do love Gilbert but I don't think he thinks of me the same way. We just became friends and I really don't want to end it. But I want to know why did he come towards me in the alley?

"Hey birdie are you okay? Your face is red you sure you don't have a fever?" With a concerned face Gilbert got closer to me and put his hand on forehead. I could feel his warmth tingle through my body and got nervous all of sudden.

"He looks just like a tomate!"

"Oui he does… so who this is this friend of yours Gil? He is cute!"I saw the man smile and wink at me. I felt myself shudder; he scares me.

"Si… His face reminds me of mon amour Lovi!" This guy smile grew even bigger…Is that even possible?

"Hey! Hands of my Birdie you pervert!" Gilbert stood up quickly and hid me behind his back."I don't even know if he runs that way!" After gathering enough courage I managed to say "Guys…It's u-um…Okay…I'm…g-g... G-gay." I looked down feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Why did I even say that? Now they might hate me. I'm so stupid! Then I felt my head being lifted up; I looked up in surprise to find myself looking into red eyes. They were extremely beautiful like rubies in the moonlight. They shimmered and glowed it was like I was put into a trance. Then I found myself looking at his beautiful pale skin to his pink lips. I truly did love him but little does he know there is something about him that's more than meets the eye.

"Birdie… Don't feel ashamed or embarrassed I won't hate you. Falling out my trance I looked him in the eyes I was about to speak when I was cut off with hug and a kiss on the forehead. I felt small warm tears roll down my face as he broke away. I didn't want him to leave me for the first time I felt loved and accepted. Gilbert took his fingers to wipe away my tears "Birdie Don't cry anymore that is unawesome and it doesn't suit you." I smiled and nodded as a few little more tears escaped my eyes.

"Gil…this is all I ever wanted…was to be loved and accepted." I glanced at everyone around the room and put on the biggest smile I had."I had prayed and wished many nights everyday with tearstained pillows."Everyone gasped at me before coming closer to me."At home I'm ignored, unaccepted, abused, getting yelled at for just being me." I felt more tears in my eyes rushing out as I got louder and angrier." You know sometimes I wish I was never born that I was a piece of nothing!" I started sobbing. " What did I ever do to this world to receive this. I was 5 years old when my original parents died .That was the last time I ever smiled…Then my brother and I was adopted by their close friends. When they found out I was never the one to talk and smile they just ignored me. As we got older my brother got more popular and money while I was left here with nothing…All I ever eat is pancakes. That's all I know how to make… But now I can't even look in the mirror without crying and hating myself. That's when I heard of this singer who made good music which is you Gil. I grew in love with those songs and that's when I fell in… love with you. You're my idol…My hero… My everything!" I finally stopped crying and I looked in Gilberts direction to see him wide eyed with sadness in his eyes.

I smiled and told him "Thanks... I guess my wish did come true after all!"

"Birdie…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I would've saved you from the start." I saw Gil walk towards me then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. His lips were softer than I imagine. I felt so good right now. I kissed him back and we immediately let go forgetting that we had to breathe. I pulled his body back into mines. He looked at me confused. I looked at him and smiled then I closed my eyes as if I was dreaming. I pulled him even tighter and whispered in his ears "It's okay you're here now, and now I don't have to worry about being left again right?" I could feel him smile "I promised I never leave you and an awesome person like me will never break that promise even when we die." I opened my eyes to see gil and his two friends discussing something.

"Oui, Excuse me amour would you mind telling us where you live." I looked at him with a confused look. " Why…?

"We are going to get you out of this hellhole mi amigo!"

I know this is super short. I had writers block write after that last sentence. Well I hope you guys like it and next time I won't try to be soo late with it. I was just busy and all with school.

Shout out to my first commenter Gwendolyn.D'Agostino

Fordge heres your cookie!


	3. Chapter 3: Escape My Misery pt2

**Matthews P.O.V**

**15 minutes later…**

To be honest I'm really scared. Thoughts and images were racing through my mind. What will happen when we get there, are we going to get hurt. Ugh I don't even know if I can handle all this at once. I'm really happy that they volunteered to help me but…but I don't even know them like that! What am I talking about? I must be going mad! Of course I know them… I guess. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, it was Francis. He must have seen me tense up a bit." It will be alright Mathieu, we are here for you". Francis guaranteed. I nodded and put my head against the car window, all the bright lights going by, and soft music in the background it's like a perfect lullaby. I feel like I can go to sleep. Hmm maybe I will and off I was…

**Francis P.O.V**

Hmm Mathieu fell asleep perfect time to talk about our plan..

"So Gilbert and Antonio what we going to do nothing to crazy right?"

"What do you mean crazy that is what I'm all about!" Exclaimed Gilbert. Groans where heard from the back seat. "Oh come on it can't be that bad, not like last time!"

"Gilbert! We almost got arrested cause of your stupidity. I have a life I actually want to live you know." Antonio basically screamed in terror. "But guys that was like the best plan ever. Humph just hating on my swagtistic flow! "

"NO ONE LIKES YOUR FLOW!" said Antonio and Francis in unison. "Anyways back to business, what is the plan". Everything got serious at this point.

"To be honest I really don't know I just really want to make Matthew happy…" Gilbert stated." Guys I really need you to help me out for real this time I mean it."I saw Gilbert look over at Mathieu with caring eyes I could tell he really cared for this boy. Oh I know a plan but…there are some requirements. I cleared my thought so they have my attention. "I have a plan and I really think we can pull this through. The only thing is how can we enter the house unknown gather Mathieu things and we need to keep Mathieu inside the car. I really don't think he should come in with us and put him in the middle of things. All we need to know is where he sleeps at and boom where done." I gave them an assuring smile and hoped for the best…

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

"Are you sure Francis, We don't need anybody getting hurt or getting arrested. But so far I agree what about you Antonio." I asked. "Hmm Si I agree but if we are going to do this, do it quickly. The quicker the better!

"Toni has a point but since we all agree this is our plan anything else?

"Aucun."

"No"

The rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful good of enough for me to think. I just really hope this plan works; I'm really worried about my birdie. It's just that I been through the same trauma he went through. My brother Ludwig and I were abandoned we were younger. We stay wandering on the streets looking for a home to live. Wherever we went they shunned us or say sorry we have no room for you. Mann, das Leben war hart (Man life was hard) But one day I was humming a little tune I heard on the radio. My brother recognized it and asked me to sing it for him.

"Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
>Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.<br>Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
>Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.<br>Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf! " It was a German lullaby.

"Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
>Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf.<br>Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,  
>Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.<br>Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf! " My brother said I was really good. As I got older I got better. I was Around 17 I found a job in a barbershop. I saved enough money to get my brother and me a small apartment. We never felt so happy in our lives. Then we heard there was a small competition in the downtown area. A sing off to be exact. My brother encouraged to go and sign up for it. There were at least 20 people. I was one of them. It was my turn and I sung the German lullaby. There was such a big audience and they cheered for me they clapped! I felt so happy and appreciated. I made it to the finals; it was me and 2 other people. The requirements for this round were to make a song about your life. This was hard my life is horrible. I didn't want to participate no more. Once again my brother told I'll be fine and try my best. I love my brother for that he always encourages me to go on even though it's bad for me. I thought about our lives, memories then it hit me. All these ideas came towards me and I wrote and I wrote. Everybody had an option on how to sing this song. I decided to sing this song solo with no music. It was a powerful song. I sung it to my brother I can tell he was sad but happy at the same. He said he loved it and knew I would win. I could feel butterflies in my stomach I was excited for tomorrow.

**-timeskip-**

I walked out on to the stage I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I said a little prayer before opening my eyes. I stated my name, age, and my song title "Those days."I opened my mouth and I sang.

"Did you ever wonder what it is like living on the streets, In November walking down the cold pavement…?"

"Head hung low ashamed of yourself as if you were punished for being alive, where is your parents when you really needed them. Going from house to house in need of shelter only to be shunned and left outside. Tears stained my face as the wind blew through my soul. I was dead inside. I didn't know where to go anymore in the first in my life I was lost.

Those days oh those days they were broken dreams of a lost soul. Those days were black and white full of no color. Nothing I could do would make me forget them. I washed them, turned them inside out, I cut them up and threw them in to the fire. And they still were visible taking over my mind. I cried, screamed, and slept them away nothing I could do would take them away. It was an everyday thing. Oh Those days Oh Those days weren't they such a hurtful thing. If I could go back in time and change those days I would."

I sang my heart out until I was in tears. When I stopped, I opened my eyes to a standing ovation. Everybody was clapping I saw my brother in the first row rooting for me. I saw people cheering… wait did I see tears in their eyes. Was I really that good? I was baffled and can't believe they actually liked it. I took my bow and said thank you. I was in tears and left the stage. Once all the other performances were done we could go home. They said in an hour they'll call to say who won. I was waiting with anticipation. My brother and I literally kept checking the phone every 5 minutes. Ring! Ring! We heard the phone but now I was scared what would happen if I didn't make it… So my brother and I went to the phone and I answered it. And guess what I heard…

"Congratulations, Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt you have won our Singing competition and we would like to know if you would take a singing contract from us. If you say no we will give it to the runner up it's your choice. I was bubbling inside I was so frickin happy. I felt like bouncing around and screaming at the top of my lungs I won. I quickly said yes and told my brother that I had one. His face lit up, I'd never saw him so happy in my life. That's when I made it my goal to make any one down happy. When they are happy I'm happy.

**-present time-**

And this is why I am here just cause of some of some singing contest. But I'm truly happy I agreed with my brother he made me super happy. But know it's my turn to make a certain person happy. Now we were arriving to Matthew's house or use to be since he is leaving. When I stopped by the driveway and looked up that house was huge! How can a family afford such a house but abandon such a child. It did not make any since to me and it made me furious.

Now I was definitely happy to find Matthew he does not deserve this….

**Anybody's P.O.V**

"Oh mon, such a house even mine isn't that big… how are we suppose to find dear Mathieu's room." Francis stated.

"Only way to find out is ask Matthew himself." Said Antonio. Francis and Antonio watched as Gilbert woke up Matthew. "Hey birdie are you up now?' Gilbert asked." Mhmm yea… what's wrong" Matthew replied.

"Oh nothing's wrong but we are here now." Gilbert said. They watched as Matthew looked out the window and slump down in his seat. They could tell he didn't want to be there right now and they felt really sorry for him.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

"We are really sorry you are treated like this birdie and we are trying to help you the best way we can. All we need to know is where do you sleep at?"

"I sleep in the basement.' Matthew muttered quietly

"I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I said I live in the basement..." Matthew said close to tears. My heart dropped, he said he lives where… in the basement. I was far beyond mad I wanted to kill those evil fake parents of his and his so called brother. I looked up at Antonio and Francis and saw they had the same feeling I had in their eyes. I couldn't stand anymore everything about birdie kept getting worse. But from now on when I rescue my birdie he will be happy and I can't wait to see his smile. But now we have a plan to act out and a person to save. And off we go…

I told Matthew he can stay inside while we got get his things. So we go out the car and made our way towards the house. Why was it so fucking big is that possible. But he lives in the basement which is the bottom of the house that makes it easier for us. We started circling the house to look for a window so we could climb. Luckily we did, and we quietly made our way in. We walked in the dark for a minute looking for a light switch.

"Oh I found it." Antonio whispered and flicked the lights on. What I saw made me mad. I can tell this was birdie's room it smelt like maple syrup and so did he. But the thing was where was his bed, his clothes, and his shoes. I was ready to kill somebody I am not taking this. This was outrageous. I walked towards the closet to only see one pair of clothes and shoes nothing else. I grabbed it and gave it Francis who was outside the window.

"Gilbert look!" Antonio whispered. I looked in his direction and see my name written on the wall and my songs. I saw a pillow under that… just a pillow but no bed. I went to the pillow and looked under to see papers. I looked at them and they were songs. Did my little birdie sing… I need to know this I will make him my singing companion. I heard footsteps coming down the steps. "Oh shit." I mumbled. I grabbed the rest of his things and headed for the door but we were already caught.

"Who are you guys and where is my brother?" This boy who looked similar to Matthew said. I stuck my middle finger at him and went out the window.

"Wait get back here now!" that boy yelled. He freaking followed us out the window. What is wrong with him? I was making my way towards the care when I heard someone cock a gun. Is that what I think it is. I looked around to see 2 older people and the same boy. The Older man had a gun in his hand and pointed at me. I can tell Antonio and Francis was shocked but what about Matthew.

"Who the hell are you!?" I heard the older man shout.

"That is Gilbert Beilschmidt this famous singer." The boy stated now realizing.

"I don't care if he is famous I want to know why the hell he is at my house!" The man yelled. No wonder Matthew didn't like them e is fucking mean." I am not afraid to shoot you so answer my question."

I was fucked and I forgot to say something. He was about to pull the trigger .

"Noo! " Matthew yelled. I saw him stand in front of me tears in his eyes.

"Get out the way Matthew before I shoot you too." The man yelled. He is one heartless bitch. His brother wasn't even doing anything to help. I felt truly sorry for My birdie.

" Why why do you hate me!?" Matthew yelled in tears. I looked at him surprised." You knew how I was when I was little, I saw my fucking mother take her last breathe and you treat me like this. I wouldn't talk because I couldn't my heart was torned in half. Nothing could ever make smile till I found Gilbert. Why did you guys ignore me, you guys should of helped me at least but no!" Matthew screamed tears rolling out his eyes. Then he said "I hate you guys, I can't stand you guys, such heartless people. You guys left me for dead. I fucking hate you guys!" Matthew screamed out one last time. He dropped to the ground and sobbed and I went down to hug and calm him. I hear Antonio talking mad fast in Spanish I could tell he was mad. Francis came over to take the stuff from us and put in the car, his body was calm but his eyes said death.

I looked up at the man with fire in my eyes and his gun was lowered. They looked astonishes. "Why the fuck do you guys look so amazed, you guys did this to him!" I was mad

I got up and started cursing and yelling Antonio had to hold me back because I swear somebody was going to die by my own two hands. Matthew was in the car with Francis calming him. I still kept on yelling and screaming curse at these heartless people. The man raised his gun to shoot. Antonio had to physically punch me. It had knocked me out. The only thing I remember was bringing dragged to car and put in the backseat. I was out.

**A/n:**

**Well I hoped you guys liked it! A longer chapter this time yay! **

**Translations:**

**French-**

**Aucun-No**

**Oh mon-Oh my**

**Spanish-**

**No-no**

**Si-Yes**

**German-**

"**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.****  
><strong>**Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.****  
><strong>**Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,****  
><strong>**Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.****  
><strong>**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!**

"**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.****  
><strong>**Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf.****  
><strong>**Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,****  
><strong>**Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.****  
><strong>**Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf - **

**Sleep, baby sleep!****  
><strong>**Your father watches the sheep.****  
><strong>**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree,****  
><strong>**and down falls a little dream on thee.****  
><strong>**Sleep, baby, sleep!******

**Sleep, baby, sleep!****  
><strong>**The large stars are the sheep. (the German's a bit different here, like the sheep are drawn in the sky)****  
><strong>**The little stars are the lambs, I guess, ('I guess' is added)****  
><strong>**and the great big moon is the shepherdess. ('great big' is added)****  
><strong>**Sleep, baby, sleep.**

**And well that's all and tell me if there is anything incorrect so I can fix it thank you.**

**Comments are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: The road to recovery

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I smiled and looked at the trees passing by. I never felt so free in my entire life, I feel so happy! I put my hand on the window pane and let the cold, run shivers down my spine. I felt like laughing and I did. I laughed till I had tears coming out my eyes. Everybody in the car looked at me crazy then softly smiled.

Francis, who was driving the car this time asked what, was so funny.

"I just had the feeling to laugh my ass off for no apparent reason!" I said in between laughs. Then the rest of them started laughing, it soon died down.

'So where are we headed?" I asked curiously.

"We are headed to hotel that we were staying at through the tour" Said Gilbert.

I nodded slowly and smiled" So then what are going to do after that?"

"Going back to Europe, you'll love it there!"Antonio exclaimed. I gasped. Was I really going to Europe…..wow! I smiled "Sounds fun!"I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes thinking about all the things I could do in Europe.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and blinked my eyes a few times to get it adjusted to the light. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair and yawned. My eyes settled on Matthew and I smiled. He put his hand on the window and started…..laughing? Wait! What! After a while I smiled. Then I heard Francis ask Matthew what was so funny. I don't know about you guys but his reply was so damn funny to me, I started laughing. To be honest I don't know why the other two laughed.

I stared out the window when Matthew asked a few questions. His face brightened brighter then the sun. I stared at him and blushed. Antonio caught me staring and elbowed me in the side.

**A half an hour later**

I got out the car and stretched making noises. Matthew stood beside me giggling. I tried to look serious and threaten him to stop laughing. He only laughed harder. I nodded and walked by him and pretended I didn't notice him. He realized and ran after me "Omg. I'm so sorry Gilbert" He said in between laughs.

**Francis P.O.V**

"Well look who's in a giggly mood today…" Mathieu had such an innocent face on, who could say no to the face. I just went up and pinched Mathieu cheeks, he so cute. I looked back at Gilbert to his face in utter disgust. I joked around and said "We have competition..." Gilbert started yelling he said something that offended me and I yelled back.

**Matthew P.O.V**

I was going to say something but I never did. I just stood like a cat moving my head to the other person, when they spoke. I felt and arm around my neck, I looked back to see Antonio shaking his head.

"Don't mind these two; they always end up in some stupid fight. I'll take you up the room, so you can get situated, you must be tired." I nodded and smiled and followed after Antonio, leaving the other two outside.

When we got to the hotel room, it was huge! I mean huge and it smelled like cinnamon. Yum! I looked around and then sat down on the bed. Making sure no one was in the room; I grabbed both ends of the Blanket and rolled around in the bed sniffing it. It was so freaking comfortable and smelled delightful. When I stopped I heard a camera taking pictures. I sat straight up and let the blanket fall. All I saw was Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert with their phones in their hands taking pictures. I blink my eyes and all of a sudden Gilbert was hugging me "Stay adorable and happy". You know how those grandmothers are with their grandchildren and hugging them while rocking. Well that was the position I was in except I was the grandchild…

Gilbert backed up and stared at me for a while and I stared back. It was about two minutes or so. He blushed and looked away. I was confused and continue to stare.

(Sexual tension is building)

Antonio cleared his throat 'Um…yea why don't we let Matthew take a shower" Gilbert got up and nodded "yea….you kinda do need one" I gasped I felt offended did I really smell. I quickly smelt myself and grimaced. Yea I need a shower. I let Gilbert show me the way to the shower and handed me a towel, assuming it probably is his.

I put the water all the way on hot and oh my god it felt so good. When was the last time I took a decent shower? I got out and looked in the mirror; I looked terrible even with my clean how things change. I smiled and was happy I'm no longer alone well at least I'm not? Or am I? I fully trust his friends and all but will I have the courage to trust again.

**(Tried to make this longer but I am not good at writing very long chapters so bear with me. Anyways I finally updated, I feel proud!)**


End file.
